Questions and Answers
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Two years after the pharaoh moved on, Anzu is stuck trying to sort out the questions that he left behind. And what she ended up getting was all the answers she ever needed. ONE-SHOT CONTAINS OCs


**RANDOM SPINOFF FANFIC. This will include my OC characters, but THIS IS NOT A PART OF YU-GI-OH S3.**

**I repeat. THIS IS NOT A PART OF YU-GI-OH S3.**

**Don't expect too many spoilers. I was just in the mood to write something like this. I love the pairing to death.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. **

**------**

She wandered the dark streets of Domino with her head down. It was nighttime now. Her friends were all at home, probably if not definitely in a better mood than she'll ever be. Even though this was a marking day for everyone who was there that fateful day.

It has been two years now.

The day that Atemu passed on to the afterlife.

It was too painful for her to try to explain to Rune and Aira the importance of this day. In the end, Jonouchi was the one who told them the situation. Tsubasa basically understood it all on his own. And knowing Sora, he probably didn't even get it during the explanation, but felt that it would be a little hard on them if he asked for the details. That morning, Aira offered a whole shopping trip just to get everyone back into a happy, cheery mood. It lasted for a long time, and the poor men that came along were forced to carry all of the girls' bags.

Except Rune's. She insisted on carrying her own, like the sweet young girl that she is. And even then, she only bought one or two bags.

It helped everyone else cheer up a little bit. Especially Yugi. Prior to Anzu's knowledge, the only person that would have it worse than her would be the boy who was his best friend. Besides, he was the one that solved the Millennium Puzzle and took up the role as the vessel of the Pharaoh. It would only be understandable if he was in his room, breaking down crying right now, in the loneliness of his own body, no longer haunted by a man that had protected him this entire time.

_Wait…why am I walking around at night?_

She paused and looked around. She quickly became aware that she was walking in the direction opposite her home, so she quickly turned around and walked in the right direction.

_Geez, losing focus like that! What's wrong with you, Anzu? You haven't been like this since-_

Oh yeah. Him.

She found herself stopping and looking up to the sky. Just then, she remembered the old times that she had with him. The biggest memory that came to mind was when Yugi set him up on a date with her, a long time ago. It was only for a day, but she could remember every single detail of that day, for some odd reason.

They went to the Hardtail Café to eat lunch first.

After that, they went shopping in Domino Main Square. Atemu found an interest in rock music, which might explain why he started wearing chains.

They went through the park on the way to the arcade a few hours later. She decided to feed the birds, and he ended up being their post. It was really hard not to laugh at him.

And then, after that, she remembered playing DDR with that weirdo guy and see his butt kicked in Duel Monsters.

And then…

She looked down. _After that…we went to museum, where we learned of the true heritage of Atemu, and about Isis's family. Not to mention the tablet that talked about the ancient God Cards! That had to be the strangest day of my life!_

And yet…it was the best day of her life.

"Are you OK?"

She turned around with a startle, only to relax at the sight of Tsubasa, walking toward her direction in his usual green getup. He looked mature and extremely handsome, for a guy who's two years younger than she it.

"Oh, Tsubasa. You scared me. What're you doing out around here this late?"

"I was worried." He answered. "I figured that you'd be wandering around here, so I decided to look for you."

"Around…here?" Anzu blinked. "How did you know specifically to look in this area?"

Tsubasa laughed and smirked, startling her. He began to look around the illuminated street.

"You didn't notice?" He asked. "Well, maybe you should look for yourself."

She stared in question before looking around at the buildings. That's when she found the irony, and began to laugh out loud as well.

"They're dance studios!" She stated. "Wow, I guess I just innately know where they are."

"That's not too hard to understand." Tsubasa said. "So, are you OK about what happened? It's been two years, so-"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She blurted. "Besides, why didn't you check up on Yugi? I'm sure he's having it much worse than I am."

"Are you kidding?" He smirked. "I think Yugi can handle himself in this situation. He's grown to be tough. You on the other hand…well, it's harder on someone who had a love interest, am I correct?"

Anzu found herself turning a deep red.

"Wha-wha-whaaaat?!" She glared at him. "You don't go bringing stuff like this out of the blue!"

"Oh, so I _**am**_ right, am I?" He chuckled.

"What makes you even assume that?!"

"I'm best friends with Aira. I'd be surprised if I didn't see a little bit of it."

Anzu froze a little bit before lowering her head to the ground at the cracks in the cement. She had a flashback to when she and her friends went to Ancient Egypt to find Atemu's name, how the cracks looked like scarce rivers in the desert.

"So…am I right?" Tsubasa asked with a serious tone.

"…I guess it's pointless not ever talking about it." She held her arm. "I thought I was in love with Yugi, but when _**he**_ left…that's when I knew."

"You found out too late." He concluded.

"He's just like you." She looked up. "He's serious and speaks with such a mature voice. And he always looks out for Yugi and the rest of us when we needed his help."

"I seriously don't think I have a mature voice…" Tsubasa rubbed his throat. "And you do realize that, even though me and Atemu seem similar, we're not alike, right?"

"Yeah, I'm old enough to realize that." Anzu sighed.

"…It's going to be OK." He said. "Think about it, from where he is, he can watch you for all eternity, instead of scarce moments through the eyes of a young man."

Anzu looked up at him. Tsubasa had turned to her and smiled a smile that looked similar to Atemu's.

"If you think of it, he might actually like you back." He offered.

"…Like I'm ever going to find out." Anzu sighed. "All I can do is move on."

"But you never have to forget the questions that you ask during your past explorations. I believe that all questions, no matter how impossible they seem, will reveal their answers to the ones who ask if only they wait." Tsubasa lifted his head. "Come on. You probably need to get home anyway."

Anzu nodded as she lifted her hand and took his, and they walked slowly on the pathways of Domino. Unknown to them, a shooting star zoomed overhead.

**--- TWO NIGHTS LATER ---**

Anzu sat quietly on the park bench, staring at the ocean horizon and the stars that decorated the sky above it. It was weird how they seemed to complement each other so perfectly, how those two opposites could create such a beautiful imagery.

"_If you think of it, he might actually like you back."_

She twitched.

_Atemu? Liking me back? That's…is that even possible?_

"Anzu? What're you doing here?"

She turned her head to see Rune standing over her, a bag of groceries in her hand. She adjusted her glasses as she placed the bag next to Anzu. Anzu turned around back to the scenery.

"I was just…watching the landscape. It looks nice." She said.

"Yeah, it really is." Rune nodded, leaning on the chair.

"By the way, what's with the groceries so late at night?" Anzu looked at the bag.

"Oh, these?" Rune chuckled. "My mom is cooking for a party she's catering later, and she forgot a few groceries, so she asked me to buy them."

"Huh. Never thought your mother would be absent-minded."

"She's just tired." Rune answered. "Now that we're starting a conversation, I want to ask if you're OK."

"Huh? Why are you asking?"

"You've been quiet the past two days. Did something happen?"

Anzu looked at the ocean crashing onto the railing in front of her. She sighed.

"I talked with Tsubasa…two days ago." She answered. "He helped me come to terms with something."

"Something? Like what?"

"That…" She took a deep breath. "That I liked Atemu."

"Atemu?" Rune blinked. "Oh, you mean the pharaoh that was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yes. Him."

Rune rubbed her collarbone in silence.

"So you found out too late?" She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. It's my fault for not realizing it earlier. And besides…" Anzu turned her head. "Even if I did say something, nothing could happen between us…"

"Don't think like that." Rune said. "Love's possible on whatever circumstances."

"Rune…?"

"I'm sure that, in some way, shape and form, the pharaoh loved you in a unique way, different from the way that he saw all of his other girl friends." She said. "Besides, you are close to him-"

Her cell phone suddenly began ringing, scaring the both of them. Rune quickly picked up, and after a few minutes of quick words, she quickly grabbed her bags, said her farewells, and dashed home. Anzu then turned back to the horizon, where she saw a meteor shower in front of her. Gasping, she stood up and marveled at the beauty of it.

_Maybe this is Atemu's way of saying that everything's going to be all right…_ She concluded. _Just like Tsubasa said, I'm going to get my answers if I waited._

She smiled as the meteor shower quickly ended, its message sent. Split seconds after that, she saw the sun peak over the horizon.

_Oh…is it morning already?_

She barely heard footsteps walking toward her, but knowing the time, she dismissed it as a jogger out for a morning stroll. Since she had nothing going on today, she decided to sleep the entire day. She stood up and turned to walk home.

And froze.

There was a figure walking toward her, so her ears weren't deceiving her, but the features of this man was definite. He was tall, maybe taller than her, and he sported a tan, like he spent the day at the beach. But that's not what caught her attention.

It was his piercing violet eyes, staring back at her.

"It's been too long." The figure said in the familiar voice that she knew. "I've missed you…"

"…" Her mouth forced itself to work. "A-Atemu? Is…is that-?"

"Yes." He raised his arms. "And I'm here to stay."

She found herself crying at the figure in front of her, and she ran into his arms. His warm embrace was all she needed to know that she was not dreaming, that this was indeed real.

That Atemu was back…and here…and alive.

**------**

**Wooh! That went over well! Please review and comment!**


End file.
